Kent Blake of the Secret Service Vol 1 13
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Communist Spies Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Kent Blake | Synopsis2 = The last remaining troops of K Company are passing through Kaewun and stop for the night in the forest near a dam. When a recon plane flies over the area and reports that enemy troops are advancing on the location. When reports get back to base, Colonel Kruger sent Kent Blake to deal with the problem. Kent gets the drop on enemy artillery troops and gets their commander at gun point. He then tricks the Chinese soldiers to fire their artillery a nearby dam sending a torrent of water to drown the enemy troops. Kent then uses a machine gun to mow down the men using the artillery cannon. In the aftermath of the battle, Kent leads the remainder of K Company back to base. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Chinese spies Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = The Voice! | Synopsis3 = Spy story. | StoryTitle4 = Coils of the Snake | Synopsis4 = Kent Blake meets with Colonel Kruger who informs Kent that he is no longer needed in Korea and is being sent to Istanbul to capture a Communist spy named the Snake who leads a gang of spies, adventurers, and former Nazi operatives. He is soon air dropped into Turkey. In Istanbul Kent Blake goes to a local a cafe to meet his informant and is completely taken by a singer named Myra Tangier who is entertaining the patrons. He runs into his informant who tells them another contact is to meet with them. However the man is killed the information they needed to find the Snake and the spy network is lost. However, Myra approaches the two secret service agents that the strong man who works at the cafe is connected to the spy network. Kent and his informant wait until the strong man is done and try to follow him. However they are captured by the spies and taken prisoner. To their shock and surprise they find that the Snake is really Myra Tangier. However, Kent manages to fight his way free and knock out the strong man and take Myra prisoner, tying her up until he can contact the authorities. However, when the police arrive to take the captured spies away, Kent Blake finds that the Snake has escaped. With his mission complete, Kent returns home wondering if he will cross paths with the Snake again. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Communist Spies ** Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Kent Blake of the Secret Service series index at the Big Comic Book Database * Kent Blake biography page at International Hero References * Kent Blake of the Secret Service series index at the Grand Comics Database (creator credits) }}